Love Again
by holyevilqueen
Summary: Series of one shots [Mainly Outlaw Queen]
1. Sacrifice

That's how death felt?

She always imagined it as some kind of darkness swiping her from earth's sweet sunshine. She associated it with agony, pain and something akin to torture.

She was wrong.

That's how life felt, when evil clutched her arms and kept her in an empty space her whole life. Until her prince came along, her handsome grown up little prince who pulled her from this pit to a life where light was more bearable.

Even her ex nemesis held a dear place in her heart, Snow White, her friend, and her stepdaughter. The one who taught her how to open her heart to the possibility of a happy ending again.

And Emma, the savior she despised so much for 2 years but ended up being the family she thought she only had with Henry. The one who promised her she'll move hell and heaven so Regina can get a happy ending.

Oh and sweet Robin, her soul mate, her lover, her best friend. And beautiful Roland. The ones who knocked on the walls protecting her heart and healed her nastiest scars without being disgusted by all the evil she inflicted in the enchanted forest and Storybrooke combined. Her happy ending.

But now, now this feels like a far away dream impossible to reach. She's far too lost in darkness. Not the darkness that claimed her a long time ago at a cost of an unloving mother, an uncaring mentor and a dead fiancée. No, a soothing darkness, feathers like bed, filled with pieces of her life she can see in different corners. Of the last decade anyway.

Death was forgiving, it let her see the moment she adopted Henry, the first time he called her mommy, the first time she cooked soup because he was sick, the first time she kissed away the tears caused by a scratch or a broken leg. The time he looked at her, understanding in his eyes (her boy was too smart for his own age, oh how proud she is, will always be) and assured her that she wasn't a villain but his mom. As if his mom didn't snap necks and ripped out hearts for her collections. But her perfect little prince forgave her and that's what mattered.

It let her see the moment when Rumple told her with a tint of hatred in his tone "maybe next time, they'll invite you to dinner" only to be replaced by a warm night at Granny's eating fries with the Charmings. They did invite her to dinner, plenty of times. Only because Emma has the purest hearts and believed her all along (she feels guilty because she realized it too late)

And it let her feel again the gentle lips of her thief on her own, his hands around her heart the day she got it back. His calloused fingers on her bare skin while they made love.

But all her happiness was snatched away once again. Because she isn't only Henry's mom, she is after all a villain. And Regina was a bitch to fate for a long time now, so it was fate's turn (again) to change everything Regina knew and loved.

But now, she didn't feel sad or empty as the time Henry left with Emma or when Marian came back or when her Mother slapped her and Rumple threw her on the floor just to teach her to never fight him.

Now, she was serene because she saved her life. And by her life, she means Henry. And Mother was so wrong, love isn't weakness, it's the strongest magic of them all.

Zelena made it clear, it was either she or Henry. And saving her little prince was the best way to die. So she let death consume her body mere seconds after watching her son's lungs expanding with air again, and hear her name called by her family (yes the charmings, the Locksleys and miss swan were her family along with her angel).

And all was right again: she was dead and her child was safe. Everyone in this town could fine happiness without her again, but never without Henry. They needed a true believer and not an evil queen.

She only hoped they could defeat Zelena once and for all (even though a part of her wanted people to guide her sister on the way to redemption just like Henry did with her) and bring Emma to the good side again. Henry needed his birth mother now more than ever and she really wished she could help the savior right now. Maybe dying was the only way to do it, loosing Henry might not only lead to darker swan but to an uncontrollable evil queen wanting to slit her sister's throat open. The town was safe with her family and her family was safe with the town.

Her last wish was probably to be an angel, free as a feather, roaming in the streets of Storybrooke making sure everyone is safe because she is the mayor after all. Even her dying corpse itches to protect her loved ones, to live again.

But it was too late, death wanted her and she gave herself willingly so why fight now?

With that last thought, she felt soothing hands claiming her and ripping her (existent?) soul away from her numb limbs.

That's exactly how death felt.

It felt like winning, even though she lost everything.

* * *

 **I'm sorry? Idk if it lived up to expectations but i was feeling kind of sad and wanted to write this even though I'd kill Adam and Ed if they kill Regina haha. Leave reviews (bad or good) it makes me happy.**

 **Thanks for reading x - Lea**


	2. Soulmates

Regina's heart was beating so fast she actually thought it would either wake up the whole kingdom or fall out of her chest.

Mother was back, the reason the darkness took a bite of her came back, the woman who killed Daniel came back. And why? Because she promised her daughter to find another love that could fill the empty hollows carved in her heart.

Mother, whose favorite lullaby wasn't a soft song but a phrase repeated like a mantra _love is weakness._

Her hands were sweating (ruining the lovely gloves she had on. And the last time she sweated that much was when the hunter was between her legs) for the sole reason that she knew her mother was up to something, she couldn't be nice for romantic reasons, she never was. Cora was more of a person who would die, talk to whoever was up there, bribe them to change her daughter's destiny and come back to life to mock her sorrows. But Regina agreed for one and only reason.

The fairy told her pixie dust never lies and she has to make sure she had a reason to burn those filthy creatures' village if Tinkerbelle was mistaken. And a tiny, very tiny, part of her wanted to prove her mother that love is the strongest magic of them all.

Regina heard footsteps, first the soft clicking of her mother's heel, then firm stomps that belong to a man. She took a deep breath and turned her head.

He… He… was not old. Really that's the first thing Regina's subconscious registered before acknowledging the hard muscles of his arms and the stubble decorating his jaw, and most importantly the light flutter her heart stopped producing since what felt like forever, since Daniel.

She cleared her throat hoping it would buy her time to remember how to speak, and slightly opened her mouth only to close it moments later when she saw him licking his lips. And oh how she wishes he would take her on the floor in all the positions she can think of while this tongue of his nibbled at her throat and closed around her nipple to finally suck at her- his deep voice startled her from her day dream.

"Evening my la- your majesty" said the gent after a polite bow.

His voice made her insides hurt but he didn't need to know that.

"Regina… You may call me Regina" the queen clarified at his confused look as he nodded.

"A perfect name for a perfect lady" replied the man in front of her with a smirk.

And oh god he has dimples, amazing, hot dimples. And she wants to do wicked things to… "What's your name?"

"Robin of Locksley at your service". Locksley took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles oh so softly. Even her own mother (who left her alone with Robin) lacked this loving touch and she could melt right in this second.

"Locksley? The smell of forest and your clothes don't exactly show you as the noble type" she scrunched her nose and lifted her chin.

"Yeah well I left the family name behind when I ran away from an unloving and heartless father" this sounded so familiar "but I guess I wanted to make a good impression in front of the queen who wants my head. I'm more known as Robin Hood. Oh and your posters do injustice to my dashing face"

Oh the smug bastard.

"Mhhm the thief" she said while turning her back, swaying her hips in a way that got the strongest men on their knees for her own pleasure. And she smirked at his sharp intake of breath.

"In the flesh, my queen or should I say evil queen?" it hurts. Oh how it hurts to be reminded of all the torture and manipulation she had to endure before falling head first into a bottomless pit of darkness. And he must notice the way her shoulders tense because he added, "Since we're tossing labels".

"I'm your queen, some brat added the evil moniker. And I should live up to people's expectation, shouldn't I?" Regina murmured as she tossed a murderous smile his way, a smile that should scare kings and monarchs but made him chuckle instead.

"From my point of view, which is formidable since it shows me a beautiful woman in a marvelous dress, I don't see evil. Just pain"

His word clutch at her heart and squeeze it in a way that should suffocate but made her sigh a breath of relief instead. _I don't see evil._ And she should kill this man because of his infuriating audacity to think he knows her so well, but his words held the tiniest bit of truth. _Just pain._ Gods above, does he know how much she craved people to understand this? To understand the simple fact that her life had been shadowed by evil this whole time because she couldn't trust a child. And here he is, her soulmate, her other half, a man she was too scared to meet offering her solace and warmth in a far too cold corner of her heart.

Tears were threatening to fall, but she can't let all the years she spent building the walls that kept weaknesses at bay, shatter into nothing for some words the thief used to woo her.

She slips her regal mask instead and moves towards him in a manner her mother would be proud of. The way a predator approaches a delicate prey only to shred her to pieces for his own famished soul. And since the "thing" that lies below men's belt is their greatest weakness, she'll use her light curves and plump lips to get what she wants. And she wants him.

Regina was just inches away from him, the same hands used to snap necks and rip out hearts, now softly stroking his length, enjoying the ragged breaths puffing out of his mouth. And since her heels allow her mouth to be aligned with his, she doesn't find it very difficult to smash them together in a dramatic way worth of a queen, she is all about drama after all.

He smells of pinecones, wood and a hint of manly sweat that make her feel dizzy. But the kiss, oh the kiss, it tasted of something entirely different, it was sweet and full of feelings she can't quite comprehend yet, a memory of Daniel reemerging to surface; but it was fire and ice too, light and dark, extremes battling in her heart the same way their tongues are battling for dominance.

His hands are everywhere at the same time, in her hair clenching and releasing, while the other is cupping her rear and he fidgets with her strapless (and expensive) dress so it's tugged down to her waist. And finally, (she wanted this since the moment she saw those biceps flexing) he took a handful of her breasts in his calloused palm, creating a contrast between his rough pads and her soft skin. She leaned in his touch and let a moan escape her throat at the same time his mouth circled her erected nipples.

She pulled him slightly away and tugged at his shirt making him understand what her words failed at. She quickly poofed their clothes and left them bare in all their glory. Patience just wasn't her biggest virtue.

She didn't give Robin much time to dwell on how this happened though, quickly pulling at his short hair to let him know she wanted him to continue his assaults on her breasts. He closed those beautiful lips on her nipple for the second time this evening. She hissed a breathy "don't stop" when he bit softly on it while playing with the other one. He then looped his arms beneath her thighs and scooped her up only to bring her back down on the vanity.

Her hand which was pumping his thick manhood seconds earlier, was now drawing patterns on his back in an animalistic way marking him as her own.

And he was, _is_ , her own, if his lion tattoo was any way to indicate slowly made his way down her body, licking her olive skin and kneeled just in front of her entrance. She let a needy whimper escape her slightly parted lips to let him know what she needed him without voicing it. She won't give him this satisfaction.

She rested a leg on his shoulder and pushed him closer to where she needed him most "let's put this sharp tongue of yours in good use". Robin let a low chuckle escape his mouth and it shot straight to her core never missing his target, just like one of his arrows. Regina dug her heels in his back a little harsher just to get him to work again.

But no. No. Her damn thief wanted to play, and play he did. He kissed the inside of her thighs, purposely missing the place where she was aching.

"Robin I swear to God if you…" the end of Regina's sentence was replaced by a moan as soon as Robin licked her from entrance to clit. She was so wet, more than she ever was with Graham or one of her knights and surely more than with her disgusting husband. And the younger part of herself wanted to believe it's a soulmate thing, but the evil queen reprimanded her because she wasn't naïve anymore. All thoughts left her mind once Robin continued his task at lapping, sucking and biting. This was too good to be true, she was sure she was dreaming, but Robin inserted one finger inside her while sucking her clit, and the stimulation was bringing her closer to the edge, she just needed – _oh!_ – two fingers now pumping in and out of her, curling in the right way to hit that marvelous spot. Three fingers now, the only thing coming out of Regina's mouth was series of curses and the outlaw's name and she swore she was seeing stars. She came and came while Robin helped her ride her orgasm while lapping at her entrance until she tugged at his hair to make him stop before she lost control of her magic and burned one of her expensive furniture.

Regina could feel the outlaw's smug smile against the inside of her thigh before licking his way back to her navel and kissing the underside of her breast making butterflies dance in her stomach even though she chose to ignore it. He then peppered kisses over her collarbone and sucked lightly on her neck, enough to draw whimpers from the queen but not quite making bruises. If Regina could purr, she certainly would right now, but she is a panther not a cat. So she grabs Robin with two hands on each cheek and align their mouths, close enough to whisper a quiet "fuck me thief".

He does.

Oh how he does.

He kisses her roughly, wanting to taste her lips again and get drunk on the apple cider coating them as if it describes rightly just who Regina Mills is.

Her outlaw double checked if she was wet enough- and by God, this made tears stubbornly want to escape her eyes because never did someone care about anything except their sexual needs before. He slightly teased her, running the tip of his cock along her lower lips drawing a needy "Robin" from her coarse throat.

Robin was inside her in one move and buried to the hilt. He stopped though when he heard Regina's sharp intake of breath, waiting for her to adjust to the new intrusion.

"Are you alright milady?" asked the thief in a gentle voice.

It was more than alright, they fit perfectly just like two broken pieces mended together by love and magic. Regina wanted to cry, to mourn her past mistakes, and start something new with this amazing man who asked her if she was fine instead of taking and giving nothing in return. She was a villain though, and villains don't get happy endings. But tonight she wanted to be just Regina, a well fucked Regina, so she rolled her hips letting him know he can continue.

Slowly, Robin moved out of her and slammed right back in, and each time Regina would breathe a little harsher, and meet him halfway. This was good but she needed more.

As if reading her mind, Robin drew circles on her clit using the rough pad of his thumb and moved faster and harder mixing his own groans with Regina's soft moans. Regina closed her legs around Robin's waist, and her thief held her by her hips and moved her closer to him, the change in position making the friction even better. Neither of them knew where they began and where they ended, they were one soul, and for once Regina believed even fate couldn't argue with it.

"Robin I'm so so close" panted Regina.

"Come for me my queen" answered Robin while kissing her chin and neck all the while tasting her salty and sweaty skin.

He pounded in her again and again, the only sound in the room was their hips meeting and their grunts. Both of them leaving marks on the other, claiming each others as their own, love bites on Regina's collarbone and nail scratches all over Robin's back.

Two more thrusts and Regina was coming again, clenching her walls around Robin's cock and leading him to his own climax with a low groan of "Regina". He came inside her and for an unknown reason she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"I'm sorry. I should've controlled myself milady" and he sounded worried, as if scared she would disappear because of his carelessness. And in other circumstances she would've done this, would've even burned his balls for daring to spill inside her. Instead, she brought a heeled foot to his ribs and pushed him softly away, making him slip out of her.

Regina unfortunately had no control over the shiver that ran up her body, alerting her of how much she already missed him. Regina grinned at Robin and told him "next time be careful outlaw, we don't want some filthy children smelling like forest running around my castle now, would we?" and strangely that thought soothed her as much as it scared her. She couldn't let this happen, her black heart would treat her children the same way her mother treated her all this time, there was no way she had the evilness to let such thing happen.

Her outlaw cleared his throat and asked with all the smugness he could muster "Oh. There would be another time? I see her majesty can't get enough of me", he had the audacity to wink at her too.

He didn't bring the subject of children up, didn't point at all the flaws that would prevent her of being a good mother. And she was grateful for this, for him, and for her mother (just this once, never again).

And in this moment, with the thief standing naked in front of her, Regina thought that maybe, just maybe, love can be strength.

 **A/N: Actually running and hiding because it's my first time writing smut AND posting it. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, or if you liked it (aka leave a review please! *pouts*).**

 **I'll be posting my one shots here, and I'm open to any suggestions or prompts someone would like to read, just ask! (On twitter, or in reviews as you wish!)**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day/evening x**


	3. Forbidden

**_A/N:_ This won't be long. A small note before reading: the content between the ":." is the present (aka the smut mainly), the beginning and the 4th paragraph are sort of flashbacks to understand R &R's situation! Enjoy, and thank you for reading (I am working on "Angels vs Demons", thanks for sticking x)**

* * *

They both know their actions will cause them trouble. They both know this is very, oh so very wrong, but what if it feels right? Is it considered wrong then? Troubadours could sing their love story, Shakespeare would turn it into a tragedy, movies should transform it into a world of fiction: two lovers with a forbidden relationship. And yet, all they are is one student and a teacher helplessly in love.

Regina thinks of how unfortunate all of this is, she just turned 19 and Robin is 26, he loves history so much he became a professor, and she is, of all things, his student. And sadly, people will never shut up about it, she would get a dean's warning (or even worse), and he would lose his job. However, they fell too fast in this pit, and neither of them want to climb up any time soon.

It is also unfortunate because Regina is certain he is the one for her: a caring, passionate, attractive father (to a dear 5-year-old whom she learned to love as much as his dad) and a skilled lover, and all she is able to do is kiss him in dark alleys, or get properly fucked in his office or at his house near the university's campus, until she graduates, and this whole situation would be less of a scandal.

:.

Talking about fucking, Regina couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her swollen lips when Robin flicks his tongue several times against her clit. They are currently in class, a strictly forbidden place which makes the whole experience form a warm feeling in her stomach and wetness at her core… It is 8pm, and this particular room is always empty starting from 7pm and won't get a visit from the janitor before 10pm, which presents Robin plenty of time to give Regina numerous orgasms and get a few one himself.

:.

This mess started rather innocently. She had a tiny crush on her professor and difficulties in his course. Regina has normally an excellent GPA; therefore, asking for help was a good way to flirt and earn extra information for later exams: two birds, one stone. They spent the first month exchanging glances in class, smiling between each chapter covered in his office hours up until he asked her to come home with him since no sitter was available for Roland, plus and Regina quotes he "couldn't let her down before the midterms." This was definitely his worse idea, yet it was the best thing that happened to both of them. Regina appeared at his doorstep, clad in a black tight skirt paired with a burgundy silk blouse giving him a generous peak at her lacy bra. She was a beautiful painting, and he was an artist: kissable plump wine-colored lips, creamy never-ending legs, black hair cascading past her shoulders; a festival of color coming together to form one exquisite human being. However, Robin stopped thinking Regina is a human the moment her lips fused with his that night, she simply is a goddess in his eyes and nothing else.

:.

"Rob-Robin, I-I need more please" Regina couldn't contain her sounds of pleasure anymore, Robin's tongue is great but not enough to make her come right now. Following her request, the blonde man slid one finger inside her immediately founding _the_ spot which made Regina writhe above him.

"Oh God! Yes, right there, don't stop." Robin's lips continued their assault on Regina's now sensitive clit, sucking and sucking until her thighs were quivering on either side of his head. Another finger easily found its way inside her core, and this was all it took for Robin to know that Regina was close, _very close_. The only indications he needed were her walls closing around his fingers, and her mumblings of "IloveyousomuchRobin" repeated again and again. And he will never get tired of her declarations of love, even though they have said it plenty of time already, it keeps on expanding his heart to the point of bursting with love for this amazing woman. His fingers thrust faster inside and out of her one, two, three times until she fell over the edge with a tug at his hair, and a strangled "Robin" coming out of her parted swollen lips.

Robin kisses her over sensitive clit one more time, and rests his head on her stomach while his hand closes around his thick cock and pumps slightly just to relieve the pressure enveloping him. But his breathtaking goddess had other ideas, she pushed him up with two hands on his cheeks and brought her lips to his for a wonderful kiss, letting her taste linger in both their mouths.

Robin falls next to her on the teacher's desk, giving her some time to breathe since her needs always came before his; he loves her too much and could never push her for more if she is not ready. What surprises him though, is when she wraps her arms around his waist, entwine their legs, and rests her head on his shoulder. It isn't like his Regina didn't enjoy cuddling, she loved it even, but she liked to do it in bed after two or three rounds of mind blowing sex and without shaking this much, nor silently crying on his shoulder. Robin couldn't have that, couldn't let this amazing woman sob, so he shifts slightly and hugs her to his chest all the while showering the crown of her head with kisses and whispers of love and devotion.

"What is wrong my love, did I hurt you in any way? Please talk to me" he said after a few minutes of silence; Regina stopped crying but it was obvious that she still was shaken because of something.

She looked up at him, eyes glassy with contained tears, lips quivering and replied with a quiet "Nothing, it's nothing" before burying her head in the crook of his neck. They are past the point of hiding their feelings from each other, are in this together, so he won't let her get away with this little lie. He waits a few second, letting her breathe in and out, pepper light kisses on the expanse of skin just above his heart, then takes her chin between his thumb and index and looks her in the eyes while honestly telling her "Regina, I love you so much and you know this. You also know that I won't let you go without knowing what is bothering you this much. Don't hide from me again."

Her breath hitches, another attempt at keeping her tears at bay he thinks, but he can see a new determination in her eyes, and it scares him "Regina? Do you want to end all this, is this situation hurting you? I know you deserve better, and it is selfish of me to say otherwise but I can't live without you, I will try to make this better. I don't know how, maybe get another teaching position at a different university or-" but Regina shuts him up with a teary laugh and a kiss to his lips.

"Are you out of your mind Robin? I would never ask you to do any of this, finding a job takes time and you need to provide for Roland. All your friends and colleagues, who became your family for the record, are here. Your life is here, and I love you too much to take this away from you." He wants to ask her more, learn more about her worries, but she snakes a hand down his chest to wrap around his now soft cock, and no she can't build these walls up again, he won't let this happen. So he gently holds her wrist and brings her hand up to kiss her knuckles tenderly "Regina, please tell me what is it."

"Robin, I'm fine please make love to me, fuck me, we have one hour left. I want you!" Regina says in a needy whisper. And Robin is a man, whereas Regina is a stunning woman begging him to take her in any way possible; denying her this is like denying a thirsty person from drinking. But he is a lover first, a caring lover who swore he would never put carnal needs before emotional needs. Therefore, he pushes her lightly, gets up and wears his boxer, then finally looks at her. She is sitting on the desk now, still naked but hiding her breasts with one hand and her core with another, fear in her eyes, simple fear, he looks at her confused and flexes his arm to touch her but she flinches and hides herself even more and looks away. He doesn't understand what is happening, why is she pushing him away all of a sudden "Regina? Did I scare you? I'm sorry lovely, talk to me." It must be the worry in his voice, or something else but she finally looks at him with fire in her eyes and spats "Oh nothing mister go-down-on-your-girlfriend-in-the-middle-of-a-class. Leave me alone now that you had your thrilling experience. Go away!"

He wants to smile at her choice of words, he never thought that hearing her call herself his "girlfriend" would make him this happy, but her other words wound him so much. Leave her? He practically begged her to stay with him, he is ready to change his entire life just to have her in it. Regina is wiping angrily at some tears, sliding her panties back on and clasping her bra; all the while muttering "everyone leaves me anyways." And this sentence brings him back into action, realization hits him like a brick: he was putting his boxer on right after he denied her sex and she thought he was getting tired of her! The fear in her eyes moments ago, she was scared of being left alone after three months of good sex. But it isn't sex and attraction anymore, it is love and commitment. Robin stops Regina before she wears anything more than her underwear, grabs her by the waist and brings her to his chest not giving her the time to react. "You idiot, stunning woman! I was wearing my clothes because I wanted to take you back home, make you a hot cup of tea and sleep with you wrapped in my arms. Maybe get you to tell me what is bothering you so much. I am powerless when it comes to you, I am a happy man who would never leave his happiness no matter the cost."

Regina relaxes in his arms words after words, and he can feel new tears damping his skin. She is clinging to his body, hugging him tight and silently weeping in his arms. Robin moves with Regina still in his arms, sits on the teacher's chair, and places her on his lap, one leg on each side of his thighs, head on his shoulder, arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Robin, I know you would never leave me but I am terrified of this situation, every time someone calls my name I jump and think I am going to be reprimanded for my actions. I can't lose someone else Robin, I can't!" she is shaking, and he knows something else is bothering her. Their forbidden relationship has been going on for three months now and she was, is, the brave one between the both of them.

"Sweetheart look at me please" he is caressing her hips in a soothing pattern, waiting patiently to take a look at her beautiful eyes, and when he does, Robin wipes the tears and holds her cheeks between ten calloused digits, and tell hers clearly "You won't lose me ok? I promise you, I will find a way to make this better but we still have a few weeks left. It still will be the talk of the town for two years if someone catches us after this semester, but at least it won't be against the rules. But I will find something better, you deserve it and so does Roland, he loves you!" and she chuckles softly at this, always so taken by his little boy. "But you have to tell me the truth right now, I know something deeper is scaring you, because this secret has been going on for a while now. I know it is a lot of pressure, but you never were afraid of me leaving you. I should be the one worrying about a charming prince swooping my queen somewhere far away."

He loves her, loves her smile and laugh, loves when she scrunches her nose at his attempt of joking, loves how she bumps their noses slightly then kisses his, loves her so much he can't imagine his life without her.

"Robin… If you want to leave after this, you are free to do it ok? Just tell me the words and it will be over. I won't make you stay, but know that my decision is taken and nothing will change it. My parents don't talk to me, and I don't care about what others will think of me." He is worried now, gives her a small "Ok… Go on." but whatever this is, he knows one thing: he will never leave her like yesterday's news and he tells her that, reassures her of his loyalty for this relationship.

She kisses him deeply, but it feels more like a goodbye, lets one lone tear escape, then continues with a surprisingly steady voice "I am pregnant Robin. It is your baby, and I am keeping it."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ I just wanted it to be smut at first, but I got carried away, sorry?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review please, whether it is a positive one or constructive criticism or any prompt you'd like me to write! Thank you again for reading. And yes I still am writing OQ fanfics even though they killed our beloved Robin (still very mad about this btw).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT nor its characters.**


	4. Forbidden pt 2

Regina's pregnancy came as a surprise. The doctors told her she has slim chances of fertility.

Even with that information she decided to take the pill, because a small chance doesn't mean impossible. When Regina began to sleep with Robin, they mutually decided to use a condom until one night where she needed _him_ and not _him + a rubber_. It's your normal average story really: she woke up, threw up, bought sticks from the nearest pharmacy, and cried for two hours.

She knew Robin will always be a gentle soul, but they had difficulties hiding their relationship as it is, a baby bump will certainly not be an aid to their situation. It took her a week to finally accept this little mishap, another one to see it as a miracle and not exactly an accident, and two more days to tell Robin.

Regina planned everything and met Robin after his last class determined to get this done. However, as soon as his lips closed around hers she completely forgot where she was or what was the main purpose for visiting Robin at this hour. Robin has the ability to make her feel good, safe, better no matter the situation, but she couldn't lie to him anymore –not that she could have hidden this any further anyways. The thing is, she completely forgot Roland in all this equation, she was so caught up in her own emotions –mainly her happiness mixed with fear– that the thought of Roland _not_ wanting a sibling didn't occur to her before tonight. This contemplation made her cry for a 3 good minutes in her lover's arms before summoning the courage to reveal everything.

Regina dropped the news similarly to ripping a band aid covering a stinging wound, making him understand that she will never give her baby away regarding of his choices. She knows this will be hard, even harder if he left her all alone in this world with an extra life depending on her, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care for the sole reason that all her life she wanted to give a tiny human being the maternal love she has always been denied; however, she can't hide the fact that a life without Robin can shatter her soul and heart.

It had to be done, she made her decision, but now? Now she has to learn about his decision.

:.

"I am pregnant Robin. It is your baby, and I am keeping it."

The words were ringing in his ears for a while, bumping in each corner of his head. "Pregnant" Robin whispered in a hushed tone, not daring to break the silence surrounding them. He didn't notice that Regina began to withdraw from his arms until he didn't feel her weight on his lap anymore. At this exact moment, he tightened his grip on her waist and brought her body closer to his, making her sit on his closed legs once again. He took a deep breath then asked her "How?" but it must have been the wrong reaction for Regina flinched, and he swore fired swam within those dark eyes of hers.

"How? Well I don't know Robin you tell me. I mean should I explain how sperm find the ovaries and fecundat-" Robin effectively shut her up with a light kiss on her lips before clarifying "I know how to make babies Regina; I have a 5 years old at home waiting for me. I meant you were taking the pills, and you told me about your difficulties to bear a child; it is exactly why we decided to forgo the condom!" his voice lost the softness it usually holds, and the woman in his arm must have noticed that since he could sense the wall settling between them.

He mustered all his love for this woman and whispered lightly "No Regina, don't hide from me ok? I am shocked and lost, I just need some explanation please."

She suddenly jumped from his lap, putting a good distance between them. He was able to witness her battle, to witness her gathering all her strength and stood straight –as regal as someone can be barefoot, clad only in under-wears, in the middle of an empty classroom– so she can tell him with a tint of disbelief in her tone "Shocked? Lost? Don't you think I have been living all these emotions for the past two weeks, it's like someone threw me in a roller coaster of fucking emotions: I wake up crying, I cry myself to sleep, I throw up after eating, I laugh when I remember I have a miracle in me, I smile while I imagine a wonderful life with our baby and Roland, I sob as soon as images of you rejecting me appear in front of me. The truth is I had some bad allergies so the doctor asked me to stop the birth control pill just so he can be sure of what is causing it exactly. And I was told I might NEVER have this Robin, I didn't tell you because I thought it will be ok, just a week, but you are addictive. I am in love with you, and I am addicted. This might sound crazy or even messy, but it is the truth. Take your decision so I can pack my things and leave definitely from your life and Roland's. I know a horny and hormonal teenager is at the bottom of your priority list right now."

She was crying and he was utterly speechless. Robin thought this might affect him, but it is her body that will stretch to bear their child, her emotions that will overwhelm her, her carrier that might be put on hold.

He was a dick, and she thought he wanted nothing with her nor their infant. However, Robin wasn't surprised of this reaction when all he did was ask questions which possessed newly acquired answers, nor when he never told revealed his true position in this whole situation.

:.

Regina was exhausted, she wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for 9 months. She stared at Robin for what felt 10 good minutes after her speech, but before she could take her things and leave, Robin ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Nose to chest, head beneath his chin, tears all over his skin, hands frigid along her body, nothing moving except his mouth peppering kisses all over her head and her shoulders shaking.

Robin dropped to his knees, head aligned with her belly. Regina gasped when he left a feather-like kiss on her middle, just where their child will lay for the next 9 months. She heard him speak in a gentle yet teary voice "Hello little one, your mother is being silly and thinks I do not want you or her in my life. But I will tell you a little secret: I love her so much! And I love you already." He then looked her in the eyes, his hands on her waist, hers running in those sandy blood hair; and continued while never taking his eyes off hers "i just wished she told me before, that she trust me enough to always talk to me about little things such as birth control to important one like you. But mainly, I hope I will be a great daddy my angel, someone worthy of all the love I keep receiving."

Regina fell to her knees in front of her lover, softly grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him deeply. Salty tears falling on her cheeks, neither knowing who was the one shedding them at this point. They stumbled on the ground, Regina letting out an unlady like giggle as soon as Robin covered her face with kisses while muttering love declaration between each one.

"Robin... I trust you, I really do. I should have told you everything before, but I was afraid." The teacher's only response was tugging his lover closer to his warm body, tangling his legs with hers, and drop a gentle kiss to her temple. Reassuring her without words that he will always be there for her.

:.

Thirty minutes passed before the couple decided they should leave before the janitor found them undressed in an appropriate place. Reality crushed over them once they were out of their closed bubble, emotions clutching them in a suffocating grasp.

"Ro-Robin? What should we do now?" Robin never saw his Regina so vulnerable before, so unsure of what the future has up their sleeves but he was sure of one thing, and he would make sure she never forgets it.

"I love you, Roland and this baby" he began while stroking her ribs "I will never let anyone bring you harm ok? And as soon as you are not my student anymore I will read every damn law and see if this relationship is truly forbidden ok? If not then I won't hide you anymore, if the answer is yes then a new job might be required. Now let's go home and eat something."

Regina follows him _home_ , because yes she came to realize that Robin is her home no matter the place, the time, or the situation they find themselves in.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ yooo! I hope this lived up to your expectations, because a lot of people asked me to continue and well I couldn't let you all down right? I just don't think Robin is the kind of person to reject his own child you know?**

 **But hey leave some reviews so I can learn from mistakes/know what you enjoyed. I love reviews (it really makes me update faster!).**

 **I think my other fic "Angels vs Demons" might take a little longer to update (not that I was fast lol I know…) because I really have to manage my ideas.**

 **! BUT: If you trust me enough with a prompt you'd like to read then please let me know in the reviews, or on twitter. I will try my best!**

 **Thank you for reading and being so kind x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT nor its characters.**


	5. Genie In A Bottle

**Hello! This is for a prompt posted by imagine_OQ (follow them please!) on twitter:** _Imagine young Regina finding genie Robin and using her last wish for his freedom._

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

Regina is 19 today, she is one year older and no one in the world cares. Well no one except the king and the entire kingdom, but really why should they matter as long as they see her as a simple ornament hanging on their beloved Leopold's arm? She's been forcefully married for a year now; an unhappy, miserable wife to a not-so-gentle royal, and a step mother to a daughter she strongly dislikes. The festivities begin at the dawn and ends when the clock strikes midnight. She sits on her throne, eats, drinks, gets millions of gifts from peasants and nobles combined, and most importantly pretends she is happy.

It was nearing 8:45pm when a rugged looking man entered the grand hall shouting and pushing at the guards who were trying to get him out of here before he made a scene.

"Let him go" the words were out of her mouth before she remarked, but it was too late to take anything back right now for everyone in the room whipped their heads in her direction, leaving an eerie silence behind. Finally, the queen was noticed at her own birthday celebration, she noted bitterly.

"Is there something wrong my queen?" asked Leopold in his sickly sweet voice while wrapping his equally sickly hand around her forearm –a kind gesture in the eyes of the crowd, although a warning addressed for her.

She forced a smile and looked in his direction whispering an "No everything is fine your highness, but I am curious about the gifts your realm has to offer!" and this lie seemed to appease him for her removed his fingers from her delicate skin, leaving an angry red mark behind, and ordered the guards to let the poor man go.

The mysterious intruder bowed at her feet and presented a strange gold object at her direction, the richness of it opposing the dirt found on his hands and under his nails. "Thank you my majesty for you are far too kind to a simple dweller like me" even the way he speaks and stands outshines everyone's first opinion about him "I brought you a present running from generation to generation in my family, and I find it fitting to finally bestow it to such an important figure on such an important date. It says it possess magical abilities" he murmurs the last sentence, meant only for her ears but resonated against every wall in this very chamber and heard by every single monarch who gasped in unison at such news.

"Enough of these charades, guards throw this idiot in the castle's dungeon" shouted her husband, letting his angelic cover slip away for this moment. But she believes in magic, have seen her mother use it many times on her and others, is scared of it; but not now, not now that she seems pulled by this magic trinket as if it holds the answer to all her prayers. Therefore, she gathers her strength, swallows the bile rising in her throat, and traps the king's face between her hands: fingers splayed on either side of his cheeks, ready to put on a show.

"Oh but my dear husband! Can't you make your beloved queen happy and let her have this golden item to place it next to the beautiful collection you've offered me? Please! This man must be crazy for thinking it has magic, but it would make a great decoration in my chambers!" She hates this collection, hates every jewelry, every diamond crusted article she owns but the king seems taken aback by her display of affection, she even places a gentle kiss on his chapped lips for good measure. Regina knows he cannot deny her anything in front of his subjects, especially when she's complimenting his stupid gifts and treasures. So he smiles lightly and nods, so she removes her hands from his face in order to pull her skirts and bow while thanking him.

"Anything for the most beautiful lady in all the kingdoms, after my dear princess Snow of course" he chuckles slightly, pushing her to pull a grimace she hopes resembles an honest smile. She thanks him once again, turns toward the brunette man still kneeling in front of her as soon as he continues with "this is a magic lamp your majesty, you rub it once and a genie will grant you a single wish." Regina's heart beats so hard at this moment, a wise wish and she might be free from this disgusting prison; however, she still has the reflex to send him an angry glare in order to warn him from saying something which might ire the king further.

"Shut up peasant and leave before I change my mind and let my dear husband send you to an unpleasant place" she is lying, and the man looks like he understands for he sends a playful grin her way and leaves. She watches his retreating form disappear, before taking place in her luxurious seat next to Leopold, and even lets him take her hand in his, while clutching the magic lamp with the other.

:.

Regina waited three days before gathering enough courage to look at the magic lamp again. Do not get her wrong, she really wanted to rub its delicate surface, was immensely curious to learn if all of this was a lie, or if the key to her freedom might be trapped in this tiny hole. But she needed time, time away from her wife duties, from her motherly roles, as well as time away from the ever watchful servants.

And this is it, today is the perfect time to finally escape. It is 1am, the whole castle is asleep and the guards won't have another patrol near her chambers for a good hour or so. Thus, Regina profits of the circumstances and holds the magic lamp minding not to scrape it nor make too much noise. Then, she rubs it once, twice, three times and waits. Seconds pass, minutes pass, even hours probably who knows? It all were similar to an eternity; as if Regina was trapped in a box of truth and lies, patiently waiting to know which ones hits her first. This game plays on her nerves, makes her feel vulnerable and needy for something, anything that might relieve her worries.

The young queen is about to throw this stupid trinket from the window, ready to shout and scream and cry at how gullible she is, has always been (since she trusted foolish Snow with her secret), at how naïve it was of her to think anything good can come rescue a broken soul. However, a blinding white light surrounded the, now in her eyes, powerful item. It burned her hand and she let it go, staring in amazement at the shaking and flying display in front of her stunned visage. She completely forgot someone might hear her as soon as the article dropped at her feet –as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened– and released a beautiful green smoke enveloping a dark shadow.

The smoke then gave place to an equally beautiful man. He had broad shoulders covered in a khaki vest which opened all the way down to his belly button, revealing his muscular chest to her hungry gaze. His, she dares hope, well-built legs are hidden by olive baggy pants. The whole look made something stir inside Regina, something forgotten since she buried Daniel 6ft underneath the ground. But nothing compared to the sadness residing in his baby blue eyes, a sadness she doesn't fail to relate to. He looks surprised to see her, maybe because he didn't know she is the new owner of this magic object, or maybe for an entirely different reason if the way his sapphire eyes darkened just a notch (but this could be her own imagination).

"Oh where did my manners go! Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier majesty. I am the genie inhabiting the lamp you apparently own this time, my name is Robin." He knows who she is, knows she is a royal, and even bows in show of respect. But he doesn't take her hands to place sloppy kisses similar to the ones the monarchs have taken the liberty to give her; this simple gesture made the corner of her mouth tip ever so slightly.

"Please call me Regina. And stand up, there is no need for such formalities with me. I do not care" the queen replied gently "and yes I do own your… home right now."

Robin smiles sadly, and she now realizes they might have more in common than she anticipated. She knows this guarded posture, the same one she uses whenever she readies herself to see the king, the princess, and their subject, knowing full well they will use her and throw her away like yesterday's news, up until people fight it dim to use her once again. And this seems like his life too, granting wishes from a greedy owner to another, and living in this prison in between his duties.

Regina supposes she looks disoriented for he takes her in his arms, and tells her she does not need to fear him since she is in full control. As soon as he notices her breath came in regularly instead of hurried, Robin immediately untangles himself from around her for fear of unsettling her again. She has never been more thankful for the amount of space she is given right now, more than she ever had since living under the same roof of her horrid mother.

"Regina" and she revels in the way her name sounds so magical when voiced by him "you have one wish, any wish except the death of someone, returning someone to the living world, and make someone fall in love with you. Any wish and I will be out of your way for good." Regina knows she cannot ask of the genie to save her Daniel, learned harshly that magic doesn't work this way. But she doesn't want any deaths, nor love right now, she just wants freedom. Her wish is simple, she deeply wishes to leave this castle making everyone forget she ever lived here, wanted a simple life in a cottage far far away. Maybe then she will open her heart to the possibility of love again, but never now. But she doesn't voice this desire, she cannot let another soul be trapped the way she is for her selfish dreams. She can clearly see how the thought of returning to this horrible place frightens Robin, he is fidgeting, looking everywhere but at her, probably thinking she wants more money, more riches. But how can she want freedom if it deprives someone else of it?

She then takes a decision, one she will either regret for the rest of her life, or make her sleep a little better at nights.

"I do have one wish, but promise me to grant it as soon as I voice it. Do not hesitate" orders Regina.

"I can't your maj- Regina. As soon as your desire a realizable wish, it will happen" sighs Robin.

"Great then! Genie Robin, I wish for your freedom. I wish you will never be obliged to live in this ungodly place, serving absurd fools. Please live a wonderful life." Regina realizes she feels free for saving someone else's life.

Astonished is one word for describing the look on Robin's face. A green smoke envelops him, changing his genie clothes to normal khaki ones, destroying the magic lamp in the process. It's just him and Regina now, him and his savior. He has no control over his next action, he falls on his knees in front of this goddess and cries his heart out. Lets all the bottled emotions run freely for the woman he worships right now. Robin places his head on her belly, clutching her skirts like a lost child and dampens them with his tears, releasing soft thank yous over and over again.

Regina might have been reluctant at first, but she can't help but run her fingers through his hair while uttering reassurances of a better life, a life he deserves, a life she wants. She knows he knows she just traded a life of her own for another one since he is apologizing now, and no she can't let this happen. So she drops to her knees in front of him and clutches his shoulders with both her hands, making him look directly at her flaming eyes.

"Do not for one moment apologize for being free. This is my decision, and I would never change it for my own selfish requests. I will get out of my own prison one day, I still don't know how but I am determined more than ever. But please do not waste my wish on feeling guilty, go be happy Robin" and for the first time since a year she willingly places a soft kiss on a human's cheek.

Robin nods softly and helps her stand up once again, leaving her hands trapped in his so she knows how sincere he is when he clearly states "Regina, thank you once again for this. I sincerely am aware that you do not need me, nor my help but I am giving it to you anyways milady. I promise I will save you from this hell one day, just like you saved me."

Regina smiles softly and urges him to leave before anyone finds him, watches this amazing man run away to a new life. The smile doesn't leave her lips until she falls asleep with a silver of hope bubbling inside her chest. She just believes him and the promise he made.

* * *

 ** _A/N: yooo guess who's back? Well this wasn't smut nor fluff but I really liked the prompt so I hope you forgive me! Please leave some reviews because it really helps me continue (whether it is positive or constructive criticism!) and I can know if you're enjoying those stories, or not._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, following, and my faving this story it makes me super happy!_**

 ** _Oh and if you have ANY prompt let me know on my twitter ( reginamiif) or drop it in the reviews ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor its characters x_**


End file.
